10 February 1991
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-10 ;Comments * Sessions *Charlatans #2 Recorded 22nd January 1991 *Barkmarket #1 Recorded 30th September 1990 repeat, originally broadcast 14 October 1990 Tracklisting *Milk: Tag (12" EP: Birthquake) Eve Recordings *Super Cat And Nicodemus: A Dog Is Better Than A Gun (Album: Cabin Stabbin) VP Records *Melvins: Zodiac (Album: Bullhead) *Wake: Henry's Work (Album: Make It Loud) Sarah Records *Planet Cook: The Magic Roundabout (12" Single) Beast Baseball Records *Barkmarket: Pencil (Peel Session) *Yank Rachel and Dan Smith: Squeaky Workbench Blues (Album: Memphis Jamboree 1927-1936) Yazoo (Announced as "Hattie Hart – Coldest Stuff In Town") :(11:30 News) *Tekno Too: Feeel The Power (12") D-Zone DANCE 006 *Levellers 5: What's The Matter? (Album: Clatter) Probe Plus *Charlatans: Can't Even Be Bothered (Peel Session) *Levellers 5: Somewhere (Album: Clatter) Probe Plus *Sanchez: Whip Appeal (12") Mafia And Fluxy *Biff'um Baff'um Boys: Tarmac Tension (12" - Bombers Over Baghdad) G-Force YIKES 997T :(12:00 News) *Butthole Surfers: Earthquake (Album, Compilation: Where The Pyramid Meets The Eye - A Tribute To Roky Erickson) WEA International Inc. *Telescopes: Celeste () Creation Records *Nyboma & Madilu: Keva (Stop Feu Rouge - Voisin) Bleu Caraibes *Barkmarket: Patsy (Peel Session) *Jesus Lizard: Lady Shoes (Album: Goat) Touch And Go *Shut Up And Dance: Derek Went Mad (Remix) () Shut Up And Dance Records *Freddie And The Hitchhikers: Sinners (Album, Compilation: Born Bad, Vol. Five) Born Bad :(12:30 News) *Happy Mondays: Loose Fit (Edit) (7") Factory FAC 312/7 *Spanner Banner: Extra Man (Album, Compilation: Original Stalag 20) Techniques Records *Big Black: The Strong (Album: Sound Of Impact) ('The Strong' is a live version of 'Ready Men') *Stetsasonic: Uda Man (album - Blood, Sweat & No Tears) Tommy Boy *Charlatans: Between 10th And 11th (Peel Session) *Yen: It's Unbelievable (12") I.R.S. EIRST 159 (announced just as "Here's a curious record") :(1:00 News) * File 2 begins *Main Source: Vamos A Rapiar (album - Breaking Atoms) Wild Pitch WPL 2004 *Blunt Head: 八方美人 (Everybody's Friend) (7", Flexi-disc: Unknown H.C. Drunkers) MCR Company *Majority Of One: Explode (7" EP: Rage) Doghouse Records *Hydrolics: Hydraulic System 2 () Black & Noir Records *Go!: The ABC Song (7", EP: Why Suffer?) Forefront Records (faded out halfway through) *Damnable Excite Zombies!: Over (7" Flexi-disc: Out Of Order Brain) MCR Records *HC Andersen: Miekkatanssi (Sabre Dance) Based on a piece by Aram Khatchaturian. (LP - Satuja Ja Tarinoita) Stigma *Roserose: Freedom Of Choice (Album: Liquidation) In Your Face Records (falsly announced as "Liquidation" from the "In Your Face"-LP) *Franschene: Not Half Baked (12" EP: Go Sister) Omen Recordings *Barkmarket: Happy (Peel Session) *Orange Baboons: House Song (Album: Love And Other Crimes) Gash Record :(1:30 News) *Apollo 440: Lolita (12") Reverb Records *Darkthrone: Iconoclasm Sweeps Cappadocia (Album: Soulside Journey) Peaceville *Radical Dance Faction: Landing Party (12") Earth Zone *Stetsasonic: Go Brooklyn Three (album - Blood, Sweat & No Tears) Tommy Boy *'File 2 ends' *Stretchheads: Incontinent Of Sex (Album: Pish In Your Sleeves Bag) Blast First *Charlatans: Opportunity Six (Peel Session) File ;Name *1) John Peel 1991-02-10.mp3 *2) John Peel 91 ;Length *1) 3:04:31 *2) 0:44:34 ;Other *2) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * 1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * 2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Tim's Tapes